20 February 1999 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-02-20 ; Comments *Available recording is missing some five minutes from the end. *Start of show: "Hello again chums, another John Peel's Music On BFBS, a joy to be with you as always." *John bigs up his new Channel 4 programme Sounds Of The Suburbs and plays two tracks from a sampler of the featured bands. Mentions he will be going up to London the following Monday for a gig by Comatose. This appears to have taken place at The Garage, Highbury Corner.http://www.angelfire.com/band/comatose/Biog.htm Sessions *None Tracklisting *Samurai 7: 'The Sound Of The Suburbs (Compilation CD-John Peel's Sounds Of The Suburbs)' (Shifty Disco) *Jonny L: 'Uneasy (2x Compilation 12"-Kemistry & Storm: DJ-Kicks)' (Studio !K7) *Tobin Sprout: 'Cereal Killer (EP-Wax Nails)' (Recordhead) *Beres Hammond & Buju Banton: 'Pull It Up (7")' (Penthouse) *Howie B: 'Maniac Melody (2xLP-Snatch)' (Pussyfoot) *Gaze: 'Detail Queen (CD-Shake The Pounce)' (K) *Sharkey & Eclipse: 'The Warning (12")' (Nu Energy) :(JP: 'Spring is almost here, you know. I was recording this programme sort of late afternoon for you here on BFBS, and in the field across the road, I can see four whopping great rabbits from here, and doubtless there are more skulking in the hedgerows. I'm in the house on me own at the moment because my wife and William our son have gone to collect animal feed products: just cat food and chicken food and dog food and that sort of thing from a neighbouring village. It's the only connection we have with our most famous neighbour, Bill Wyman out of the Rolling Stones, formerly of the Rolling Stones. We share an animal feed product place: I think that puts me pretty close to the wacky world of rock-a-boogie.') *Echo & The Bunnymen: 'Rust (CD-What Are You Going To Do With Your Life?)' (London) *Mogwai: 'Helps Both Ways (2xLP-Come On Die Young)' (Chemikal Underground) *Steward: 'Bit Part Actor Come Good (LP-Goodbye To Everything You Love)' (555 Recordings) (wrong speed moment) *San Lorenzo: 'Before They Made The City (7"-3 Songs For Winter)' (Sewing Box) *Rhythm Division: 'Fall Out (12")' (Whole Nine Yards) John gets artist and label mixed up here. :(JP: 'You'll be surprised to hear that I'm not going to follow this with a track by the Fall: an opportunity missed, you may say.') *Dick Dale: 'Third Stone From The Sun (LP-Calling Up Spirits)' (Beggars Banquet) *''(news - edited out)'' *Hefner: 'The Hymn For The Alcohol (7")' (Sticky) :(JP: 'I have to say that earlier Gene records and kind of all the hype that surrounded them when they first started off rather put me off, and this was my loss, and I think probably yours as well, 'cos if you were a regular listener, I never played any of their tunes, but they've done a lot of live stuff for me for programmes here in Britain, and they've always been absolutely excellent, and their records get better all the time, I think.') *Gene: 'Fill Her Up (CD Sampler-Revelations)' (Polydor) *Technical Itch: 'Scope (12")' (Moving Shadow) *Fourhead: 'Pole Position (Compilation CD-Little Darla Has A Treat For You, V.11, Winter '99)' (Darla) *Ruby Johnson: 'I'll Run Your Hurt Away (Compilation CD-Dave Godin's Deep Soul Treasures Taken From The Vaults...Volume 2)' (Kent) *Comatose: 'Turtle's Head (Compilation CD-John Peel's Sounds Of The Suburbs)' (Shifty Disco) *Low: 'Immune (7")' (Tugboat) *Da Goose: 'Face On (2x12"-Materialistik)' (A1) *Simon Joyner: 'Amen (2xLP-Yesterday Tomorrow And In Between)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) *Luciano: 'Which Man (7")' (Jazzy Creations) *Aereogramme: 'The Long Walk Home (7"-Translations)' (Babi Yaga) *Santo & Johnny: 'The Long Walk Home (7")' (Canadian-American Records) Reappeared later this year in Peelenium 1960. File ;Name *Peel Show 1999-02-20 (BFBS) (incomplete) ;Length *01:49:24 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment